Unendliche Weite
by Headless
Summary: Die Enterprise muss Meerschweinchen zu einen befreundeten Planeten fliegen!!!


  
**Pairings:** Reed/Tucker (Awengala)  
**A/N:** Awengala ein Scheiß, aber vielleicht doch net so doof Der eigentliche Grund gerät bisschen in den Hintergrund, aber das macht ja nichts, oder??? Na ja, also lesen und R/R!!!  
**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört den Idioten von Star Trek  
**Inhaltsangabe:** Die Enterprise hat die Aufgabe seltene Meerschweinchen zu einem befreundeten Planeten zu bringen. Doch unterwegs werden sie angegriffen Kurzgeschichte.

~ ~ ~

Fasziniert schauten Reed und Trip in den Käfig.  
"Schau mal da!"  
Trip verfolgte das weghüpfende Knäuel mit seinen Glubschern.  
"Ist das süß", meinte er, ohne die Blicke von dem Knäuel zu lassen.  
Die beiden erwachsenen Männer beobachteten weiter das muntere Treiben von den winzigen Knäueln im Käfig.

"Commander Tucker!" hallte es nach einiger Zeit aus einem Lautsprechertelephon.  
"Ja Captain?"  
"Könnte Sie sich endlich mal um das Schiff kümmern und nicht um die Meerschweinchen?!"  
"Aber dem Schiff geht es doch gut!"

Vorsichtig steckte Reed seinen Finger durch die Gitterstäbe, um eines der Meerschweinchen zu streicheln.

"Trip, das Schiff ist total hinüber"  
"Ach Gott, das ist doch nicht so schlimm"

Neugierig nährte sich eines der Meerschweinchen Reed.  
"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU", schrie Reed plötzlich.  
"Was ist Malcolm?" besorgt schaute Trip Reed an.  
"Das Meerschweinchen hat mich gebissen"  
Tränen liefen dem Sicherheitsbeamten über die Wange.

"TRIP", schrie der Captain aus dem Lautsprechertelephon.  
"Ja, John?"  
"REPARIER endlich das SCHIFF!" '  
"Aber Malcolm wurde von einem Schweinchen gebissen. Ich muss mich um seine Wunde kümmern"  
Ein leises Wimmern von Reed war zu hören.  
"OH GOTT, WAS HAB ICH FÜR EINE MANNSCHAFT!!!" schrie Archer genervt und beendete das Gespräch.

Rückblick

Das Forschungsschiff Enterprise hatte den Auftrag bekommen, einige Texelmeerschweinchen auf einen befreundeten Planeten zu bringen, auf dem sie selten geworden waren.  
Da diese Meerschweinchen so wertvoll sind, haben sich die Ferengis (?) gedacht, sie stehlen die Tiere.  
Und so kam es zu einer kleinen Schlacht zwischen der Enterprise und ein paar Ferengi-Schiffen am Pferdekopfnebel.  
Die Enterprise hatte schwere Beschädigungen erlitten, doch die wertvolle Fracht wurde nicht gestohlen.  
Und das ist das einzige, was zählt!!!

Wieder im Jetzt oda so

Malcolm hockte weinend auf einem Bett in der Krankenstation und Doktor Phlox huschte um ihn herum. Trip hielt Reeds Hand.  
"Alles wird gut, Malcolm", redete Tucker auf Reed ein.  
"Aber es hat mich gebissen Es ist eine Gefahr für die ganze Crew!"  
"Nein nein, Malcolm es ist doch so klein und süß, wahrscheinlich hat es nur gedacht, dein Finger wäre etwas zum Essen"  
"ES IST KLEIN UND GEFÄHRLICH. ES WILL DIE ENTERPRISE ZERSTÖREN!" schrie der Sicherheitsbeamte (tolles Wort) los.  
Leicht genervt schaute Trip zum Doktor, der gerade eine Spritze mit einer Flüssigkeit füllte.  
Trips Augen wurde größer und größer und dann er fiel um.  
(Er kriegt immer einen Zusammenbruch, wenn er Spritzen sieht)  
Und Reed fing an, noch lauter zu heulen.

Ganz wo anders

"Travis, wie lange fliegen wir noch?"  
"Na ja Captain, wir fliegen - ehrlich gesagt - überhaupt nicht. Der Antrieb ist kaputt und Tucker hat ihn noch nicht repariert."  
Archer schaute verzweifelt zu T'Pol, dem Subcommander.  
(Oopsi, T'Pol ist weiblich egal)  
"Wie wäre es mit dem ADAC!" sagte diese langsam und gut überlegt.  
Archer schaute T'Pol verwundert an.  
"Travis, öffnen Sie einen Kanal zum ADAC – Machen Sie's so!"

"Herzlich Willkommen beim ADAC, was ist Ihr Problem?"  
"Unser Schiff ist kaputt!"  
"Bitte nennen Sie die Art des technischen Notfalls!"  
Über Archers Kopf wurde das Fragezeichen immer größer.  
"Ähm Der Antrieb ist kaputt!"  
"Okay, wir schicken Ihnen ein Serviceshuttle vorbei"  
Die Zeit verging und Archer war eingeschlafen, Travis hatte seinen Game-Boy rausgeholt, Hoshi kümmerte sich um ihre 0190-Hotline und nur T'Pol hielt die Stellung.  
Trip war wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen, Reed wurde notoperiert und Phlox war wie immer.  
Endlich kam das ADAC-Shuttle, um sich um die Enterprise zu kümmern.  
Archer begleitete den ADAC-Mann beim Inspizieren des Schadens.  
"Das wird teuer", meinte der Mann und holte einen Block aus seiner Tasche.  
"Wie teuer?" fragte Archer müde nach.  
"Och so drei-, Zweitausendbillionen Dollar sicherlich"  
"Buchen Sie's einfach von meinen Konto ab", sagte John verschlafen und gähnte.  
Der Mann schaute den Captain kritisch an und fing dann an, seinem Team über so ein Handyding zu sagen, was sie alles mitbringen sollten.  
Und dann wurde die Enterprise vom ADAC-Team repariert, da Trip dies ja nicht machte.

"Malcolm hallo?"  
Vorsichtig zupfte Trip an Reeds Ärmel.  
"Lass mich schlafen, Mami!"  
Reed drehte sich von Trip weg.  
"Er mag mich nicht mehr", ging es Trip durch den Kopf, "Vielleicht hätte ich ihn glauben sollen, dass mit den Meerschweinchen. Vielleicht wollen sie wirklich die Enterprise zerstören. Oh, nein und ich hab die ganze Zeit gedacht sie wären normal. Und jetzt mag mich Malcolm nicht mehr"  
Trip fing an zu schluchzen und eilte dann aus der Krankenstation.  
Langsam öffnete Reed seine Augen.   
Er konnte noch hören, wie die Tür sich schloss.  
"War da jemand?" fragte er leise.

"Quiek, Quiek"  
"WAS HAST DU GESAGT?" schrie Tucker das Meerschweinchen an, "WEGEN DIR MAG MICH MALCOLM NICHT MEHR"  
Trip richtete den Phaser auf das Meerschweinchen.  
"Quiek"  
Das Tier, das nicht wusste was es machen sollte, schaute Trip mit Dackelblick an.  
"OH KOMM MIR JETZT NICHT MIT DIESER TOUR. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ihr drei die Enterprise zerstören wollt."  
Zornig schaute der Commander das Tier an.  
Die Tür des Zimmers ging auf. Trip richtete jetzt abwechselnd den Phaser auf die Tür und dann auf das Schweinchen wieder.  
"Trip nicht! Das Schweinchen kann nichts dafür!" ertönte Malcolms weiche Stimme.  
"Malcolm, du? Aber Aber ich dachte... du"  
"Quiek"  
"SEI STILL, SCHWEIN! Malcolm, ich dachte du, du magst mich nicht mehr!" sagte Trip und lies die Waffe sinken.  
Reed trat in den Raum und lächelte Trip an, dieser fing an zu schluchzen, lies die Waffe fallen und rannte auf Malcolm zu.  
Die beiden fielen sich in die Arme und entschuldigten sich jeweils beim anderen .

"Hallo bei der Hot-Hoshi 0190-Nummer, du bist direkt mit Hoshi verbunden", erotisch hauchte Hoshi diese Worte in den Hörer und spielte verspielt mit den Telephonkabel rum.  
T'Pol guckte angewidert zu Hoshi.  
"Ensign Sato, das ist ja ekelhaft, was Sie da treiben", sagte T'Pol und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Warte mal kurz, Süßer", Hoshi legte den Hörer weg und schaute giftig zu T'Pol, "Es kann Ihnen egal sein, was ich in meiner Freizeit tue Und jetzt seien Sie still, ich versuche, Geld zu verdienen"  
"Entschuldigen Sie, Ensign Sato, aber ich möchte Sie nur darauf hinweisen, dass Sie im Dienst sind!"  
Und mit einem Homer-Nein drehte sich Hoshi um und schloss die Verbindung zu ihren Kunden.  
  
Verwirrt betrachtete Phlox den Hörer.  
"Da war doch vor kurzem noch jemand dran", wunderte er sich und legte den Hörer auf die Kabel.  
"Immer diese 0190-Nummern nein, nein wo will die Menschheit nur enden"   



End file.
